Emotions
by 2ollux captor ob2e22ed
Summary: Sometimes life is filled with happiness. Others darker and depressing. Some filled with love and others broken hearted. Told by various Nyotalia nations. Includes both nyo and non-nyo. Rated T for cursing.
1. Surrounded By Pervs

**Warning: Chiara's language and I guess Prussia's health lesson. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song We No Speak Americano, I do however own the plot because sadly this actually happened.**

Chiara and Felicia walk up to bus glad that it is Friday. The girls take their seats diagonally from each other and begin discussing their days. Chiara was explaining how she was tormenting her classes crybaby. Her peace was ruined when her three worst nightmares arrived on the bus. Prussia followed by the other two members of the infamous Bad Touch Trio; Antonio and Francis who sat in front of her.

Chiara ignores the annoying Prussian attempting to talk to her. "Hey want to see what we learned in health class?" He asks. Chiara's hazel eyes meet the albino's and she sees the glint in his eyes.

"No bastardo. Just shut the fuck up and leave mia sorella and I alone," she hisses. Chiara turns to her book bag and pulls her IPod and quickly hands one of the ear buds to her sister. _We No Speak Americano_ plays and they still hear his rambling. Of course Antonio and Francis were all for seeing the note-book and the Prussian quickly opened his bag and pulled it out.

"Idiota, don't. There are people near us who don't want to see that," Chiara warns.

"Chi, you don't even know what we're learning," he pretends to whine. Chiara glares at him and pulls her drawing binder out of her bag and slowly brings it out as if to hit him.

"No sorella don't hit him! I don't want you to get in trouble!" Felicia begs. Chiara reluctantly puts the binder down next to her in the practically empty three seater she has to herself. Felicia smiles and looks the other way listening to her music.

"Well then albino bastard, what are you learning?" Chiara narrows her eyes at the pervert and waits for the expected answer.

"The Male and Female repr-" he begins.

"I don't want to hear the end kid that sentence," she growls. If the weren't on school property he would be dead. Then again Felicia would never allow her boyfriends older brother to die by her sister's hand.

Prussia then begins to open the note-book and Chiara forces Felicia to turn her head the opposite direction. "So I drew a diagram in Mr. Stewart's class today! Want to see it?" The Prussian asks his voice filled with happiness. Chiara's confusion increases why was he so happy over a diagram anyway.

She catches a glance when she turns to ask Felicia a question. She shakes her head upon a glance at it. Then to her horror she remembers she has Mr. Stewart as well. "Did you _have_ to draw that. As in the teacher told you to?" She says with a hint of fear in her voice

Gilbert hesitates a moment before replying, "Ja, he did," Chiara can tell he's lying. who hesitates on something like that? The Prussian was in fact lying, not that he would admit it to the Italian who was glaring at him.

"Sure, you pervert. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tea bitch and bastard were right," She replies smirking, "you are a wanker." Felicia who was taught the word begins laughing and smirking as well. What happened next was unexpected by all the passengers on the bus. Something only an idiot would say repeatedly was said. The Prussian than proceeded to call himself a wanker repeatedly. A mor e acurate description of his saying it would be more of a tone-deaf singing. Rosa and Arthur Kirkland look back at him slightly petrified. Taking the opportunity to taunt him, "You don't know what it means, but I do."

"Tell me," He begs.

"Nope!"

"Unawesome-" He begins

"I wouldn't go there you canga."

"Tell the awesome me," He begs.

"Look it up and leave me alone!"


	2. If You Really Want to Know

due to Syl's request Fem!Italy's name changed From Felicia to Alice(Ah-LEE-che)

~~Chiara's POV~~

I am going to be left on this hell ride without mia sorella again. I wish I'd have been smart enough to make a friend who lived outside our neighborhood. I may have one, but I torture them daily so there isn't a point. I wish it was easier to make friends, but with so many people like albino bastard in this world it's hard to find someone who I can trust.

"Sorella, I'll see you later!" The bubly Italian chirps. I nod and she smiles widely, "Remember sorella don't tell Gilbert what the word means~" I love when she acts all secrative it's the only time we act similar. My sister has her dark side and we could be considered evil sometimes. I never enjoyed the taunting I got for that, but it was something I didn't have to deal with today.

The albino bastard was still bothering me. It was getting harder to stand by the minute- no second. If our bus was run in a different situation where we sat I'd object to Nonno's idea of letting Alice off with the yaoi loving bitch. I fucking hate that albino. "Chiara~" He sings. I can feel the corner of my mouth twitching as I turn to look at him.

"Perverted albino bastard, do you need anything?" I hiss.

"Tell me what it means," He demands.

"Nice change of tune bastard, but I don't plan on telling you," I reply smirking. So he hadn't giving up after a few minutes of silence. Hiding the word's meaning could be a fun way to spend the next fifteen minutes.

"What does wanker mean?" he whines.

"Bastard, I told you to look the fucking meaning," I murmur through gritted teeth resisting the urge to yell or the even better hit him with something. My hand then finds it's way to my weapon of choice a dull pencil.

"Just tell me," He whines again. I 'd say it reminded me of a child, but then I remember it's Gilbert the German bastard. He never grew up and everyone knows that.

"I will take this pencil and I swear I will fucking stab you, bastardo," I hiss holding the pencil threatingly. He goes to say something, but the sounds of my music muffle his annoying pleads for the word. I begin to sing the Britany Spears music on my Ipod drowning his voice out comepletly.

I begin talking to tea bitch and bastard who alond with the Germans lived on Alice and I's street. "Chiara so do you actually know the meaning? If so could you tell us?" Rosa inquires.

"Si, I wouldn't call him _that_ if I didn't," I reply. As I precaution I whisper the meaning to the kirkland sister. SHe them mutters something to the brother. I see the smirk edge up eyebrow's face.

"So," The Kirkland's begin, "You really want to know what it means?"

"Ja! You'll tell me?" Albino bastard perks up surprisingly quickily for his depressed mood.

"Of course," The girl whispers the meaning into his ear, "And that's what it is!"

"Rosa Kirkland, I am going to kill you," The albino bastard hisses. The Kirklands run. They run for their lives. Rosa and Arthur actually dropped their bags in the process.

I walk slowly and smirk slightly, "I'm not sure she told you this, but it's also in public," I remark. I'm no idiota I run the second the words come from my mouth.

"Mein Gott, Chiara that's so disgusting! Ewwww!"

"I told you you didn't want to know." With that said, I took my bag and I ran as fast as I could for home. My Xbox and tomatoes were waiting for me. Besides while Alice is gone Nonno will pay some attention to me today.


	3. Goodnight

Ah Mondays. How I dispise Mondays. They are pure brutal torture for me. So I finally finish the exausting work day and get on the bus to go home. Well soon my sister and the annoying albino German come on. I lay my head on my bag and start to close my eyes and let sleep take me. I really shouldn't have.

The second I finally feel like I'm about to be greeted by blissfully sleep _he_ comes and bothers me. "Hey, Chiara are you okay?"

"Just fucking peachy," I hiss, "Can you leave me alone? I just want to fucking sleep," I continue. I shift my head so I'm staring out the window. I don't even get why he asks. Everyone knows I'm always tired. It used to be stress, but lately I haven't been able to sleep in because of one of my friends. A Belarusian girl by the name of Natalia we get along better than expected.

Albino bastard shrugs. "I had this project and we had to bring important items in. I brough in a pillow!" He must love to bother me.

Even ALice rolled her eyes at this point. There's nothing she wants more than her rest at this point of the day. Of course albino potato bastard ignores this and continues on, "Good night sun. Goodnight moon. Goodnight random Mexican," He says with a smile resting his head on the pillow. I could swear I heard tomato bastard growl.

"Can you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you right," Alice mutters in confusion. So he did. Sorella got it all on video.


End file.
